


Closer

by vanyt525



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4 years go by, Drunk Otabek, Friendship/Flirting, M/M, Viktor not Victor, awkward yuri p, because that's what i live for, brotp turned otp, embarrased yuri p, older yuri p., otabek has a thing for yuri's eyes, time skip, viktuuri, viktuuri cracking jokes at yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyt525/pseuds/vanyt525
Summary: 'Yuri tilted his head to the side, eyeing the man next to him from behind his bang, noticing his furrowed brows and as he bit his lower lip, as if the task of walking required every ounce of focus on his body, and it probably did, because for someone as drunk as he must be he was walking with precision and barely stumbling.Yuri chuckled, “What’s so funny?” Otabek asked as Yuri came to a halting stop, opening the door in front of him.'----------In which the Russia Team wins the NHK and there's another drunken night to be added to the books.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wundernerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wundernerd/gifts).



> The story was an idea of a fellow twitter mutual, @wundernerdcos, I just put it in practice.
> 
> This fandom is hell, and I'm so weak. I love it! 
> 
> There's a 4 years time skip here, sooooo, yeah.

Another year, another banquet, another drunk party with out of control teammates and fellow skaters, and yet he’s the only sober one once more. And there’s absolutely nothing he can do about. Why must Japanese laws be so strict? He was only 4 months away from becoming able to legally drink in this country. And why have they decided to move this party to the beach behind Yu-topia? Wasn’t the ballroom big enough? Most people had left already, so the place was pretty much theirs, plus they had those delicious little sandwiches and virgin bloody Mary’s, so why were they here? Where the rough and sticky white of the sand stuck and clung to their feet, where the saltiness in the air made their skin sticky, and where the November air was ruthless… and how come none of these idiots minded.  
He eyes the place, aquamarine eyes moving from person to person and rolling as he scuffed. Why must he be here? They can all have fun without him.

“Ah, Yurio!” He hears the chipper voice and feels an arm being slung over his shoulders and he cringes. Why is she here?, he wonders to himself, “Why aren’t you out there having fun?”, she asks him and he could swear that his eyes were getting tired of rolling so much.

“Why are _you_ here? Actually… why are all of you here?” He asked as he nodded with his head to the three other figures that were making their way towards the group of drunken skaters.

Yuuko shrugs, her arm moving back to her side as she eyed the group of skaters hollering as Takeshi lit a small fire pit, “We’re here to bring the goodies? Plus, it seems like you’ll need some help dragging some of them back to the ryokan.” And with that she moved on to join the group, trying her best to run through the sand but Yuri could hear her muttering curses under her breath as she stumbled, and just like that – and with a shiver – he found himself missing the warmth that her arm had brought to his neck.

The night transpired as eventful as a group of drunk skaters and dancers could go. Shirts came off, trousers were discarded and Phichit and Christophe were feeling daring and went skinny dipping as Viktor drunkenly laughed and took pictures while Yuuri and Minako kept drinking and bawling their eyes out, celebrating the victory of the Russian team on the NHK Trophy and Otabek, Yuuko and Takeshi discussed routines and future plans by the campfire.

Otabek had gotten the 4th place this time around, missing the podium only by a couple of decimals to Yuri. 

As the night kept creeping up on them it was time to call it quits and move this party somewhere warmer. A few kept crying and complaining about how it was still early and how they wanted to keep dancing, others were too busy stumbling all over each other getting dressed and taking selfies to post on Social media. Phichit had just discovered the insanity that was Snapchat, and was a complete master of it and using filters and geotags, Yuri found himself thankful because the only people he was friends with on it were the skaters, meaning that there was no way he could upload their location and the media would find out, and for the first time he found himself relieved.

Viktor was beyond drunk, he was sloppy, and while Yuuri had probably drank way more than he did, he was still somewhat composed and carrying the older man against his shoulder, sternly telling him to not drag his feet and help him out a bit, and Yuri was wondering how could he still sound so endearing when his fiancée was so damn obnoxious.

He eyed around, making sure he had picked up as much as he could to keep the beach clean with Yuuko and Takeshi, as he spotted Minako and Chris stumbling together and singing as loud as they could, their words unintelligible and their rhythm completely and utterly horrid.

He was getting ready to leave as he felt a heavy arm and with it a tall and robust body clash against his side, “Yuri Plisetsky.” He heard the husky voice close to his ear, much closer than he would have liked it, and found himself blushing and averting his eyes. “Did you have fun?” His words were slurred, but you could tell that out of all the skaters present here tonight, Otabek Altin was the least drunk of them all.

 _‘But he’s still drunk’_ , he thought to himself, “As much as a sober person can around so many drunks.” He replied and sighed, moving his left hand to hold on to Otabek’s wrist and swinging his right arm around the skater’s waist for support.

He steadied them both and fixed his gaze to the building in front of them, thinking about how long of a walk this would be with a drunk Otabek stuck to his side. 

“Hmm…” He could hear the Kazakhstani hum, but he didn’t turn. He just kept walking. “Congratulations on winning bronze today.” Otabek said as he ran a hand through his brown hair, taking a deep breath and walking as steadily as he could next to him.

Yuri tilted his head to the side, eyeing the man next to him from behind his bang, noticing his furrowed brows and as he bit his lower lip, as if the task of walking required every ounce of focus on his body, and it probably did, because for someone as drunk as he must be he was walking with precision and barely stumbling.

He chuckled, “What’s so funny?” Otabek asked as Yuri came to a halting stop, opening the door in front of him.

“Nothing.” He said, his bemused tone making Otabek raise a questioning eyebrow as the blonde Russian leaned over and took his shoes off. “Take your shoes off,” He ordered him as he helped him balance himself. “You guys are going to make a mess out of this place tonight.” He mused as he heard Viktor, Christophe and Phichit’s all too eager tone screaming about washing off at the hot springs, since it was way past the closing hours of the establishment.

Otabek’s ears perked up, his eyes shinning with unknown determination as Yuri just shook his head next to him, “No, no, no, no, no! Definitely no.” He chanted as Otabek just stepped on the wooden floors.

“I want to go.” Otabek said, and Yuri found himself cursing silently at every patron saint that he could think of.

“No. No, you don’t. You’re just drunk, so we will wash your feet here, and I’ll take you to your room, where I’ll leave you to sleep.”

And Otabek might’ve been more drunk than he thought, because the moment he tried to stand and defy the Russian Yankee’s attitude, his balance betrayed him and he found himself on a battle with gravity, with Yuri acting as his support beam. “I – I’m mosh definite nat drank.” Otabek slurred and Yuri rolled his eyes.

Alcohol had hit him like a truck, thank goodness that this wasn’t the first time Yuri had ever dealt with his drunk friend Otabek. Yeah, sure, most of the times it was while they would be texting, each of them in their respective countries, but the first time he ever saw Otabek drunk was at the GPF in which Yuuri was having his drunk dance-off, even though back then they weren’t even in talking terms, he was just the quiet stranger in the corner whose body would stumble and who eventually got in his own little dance off with JJ. At least he wasn’t as big a handful as the rest of the adult skaters, but why did he have to babysit him tonight? All he wanted to do was just go lay down on his own little comfortable bed.

“Let’s go.” Yuri muttered as Otabek refused.

“Th- the hot spris are the oder way ‘round.” He shook his head.

“I said, let’s go.” 

“Why mus’you be s’angry?” Otabek slurred, complaining but following next to Yuri.

Yuri stopped and opened the door to the room, “This your room?” He asked and received a nod from the older man, “I can’t believe you all had this planned out, I’m going to kill katsudon…” He muttered, guiding Otabek into the room and placing him on the bed. “I’m going to get you water and some aspirin, and then I’ll be going to bed, if you need anything, just text me, but I would prefer if you didn’t.” He finished as he turned on his toe and disappeared down the hall into the kitchen.

Yuri cursed the heavens as he walked around the kitchen, getting a tall glass and filling it with water, then he looked around to find a first aid kit, he had learned enough Japanese to figure out it was the little white box with green letters next to the sink. He opened it and fished around for the aspirin, hearing footsteps approaching the kitchen. “I’m getting water for Otabek, I can’t believe you’re all this drunk, katsudon! I could ki-“ he turned around and the shirtless body by the door did, most definitely, not belong to Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Who’s this katsud’n you keep talk’n’bout?” More slurred words.

Pink dusting over his face, he could feel his ears growing hot, like when after he’s done with his routines on the ice, and he knew he should’ve averted his eyes, he was staring like a complete creep, but that skin tone and perfectly chiseled chest was a magnet to aquamarine orbs and he just couldn’t find a reason to look away, but he forced himself to anyway, “Beka! What are you doing?”

“What’d you mean? I’m thirsty.” He says, moving toward him and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears and the pulse on his throat is rabbiting and he’s hot, why is he hot? It’s the end of November and Japanese houses this old have no insulation.

Otabek stands in front of him, close, so close that Yuri can smell the mixture of beer and scotch on his breath and he curses, as Otabek reached behind him for the glass of water.

“Yura…” he mentions his name and it’s like a melody when it hits his ears, and he feels a hot hand move to his cheeks, forcing him to face the tan man standing in front of him, “You’ve got th’moss beautiul eyes-“ and he hiccups and that’s the gravity he felt like he lost a while ago, the moment is lost and he is relieved. 

“Drink your water,” Yuri says reaching for the hand on his cheek and placing a small white pack in it, “And here’s your aspirin. I’m going to sleep.” And with that statement he pushes past the tall man, rounding the corner and placing a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“Oooh, ho ho.” He hears the mischievous tone of the two people he most fears behind him and he swears this day can’t get any worse. 

“What?!” Yuri barks as he turns around, seeing as Yuuri and Viktor look down on his with a bemused grin on their faces.

“Yura,” Viktor starts, turning around to face his fiancée, “You’ve got the most beautiful eyes,” He finishes as Yuuri takes an over dramatic sigh and feigns fainting into Viktor’s arms.

“Oh, Beka!” The Japanese skater muses and the blush on Yuri’s face is a sight to behold as his teammates burst into uncontrollable laughter, and he just turns around, making a hasty retreat into his room and slamming the door, their voices still echoing through the hall.

He was done, oh so done… but he knew he would never live this down…not only would he have to deal with what Otabek had said tomorrow morning, but now his teammates knew, and when those two know little can be done to avoid them… so for the first time in his life, Yuri Plisestky wished that the earth would swallow him.


End file.
